Harry Potter Songfic Collection
by Ilive4books
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter songfics. Some sweet, some sad and some happy! Enjoy!
1. Living on a Prayer

Living On A Prayer – Bon Jovi

Harry was sitting in Gryffindor common room in the cosy chair by the fire. He was waiting for a call from Sirius, but instead his mind was elsewhere. Mainly on Ginny's beautiful face; but lately, whenever he thought of her, the dark face of Dean Thomas was close behind. Harry scowled. He had thought Dean was his friend. Obviously not. Suddenly Sirius's face popped up in the flames. A surge of joy ran through Harry; seeing his godfather was one of the only things to cheer him up these days.


	2. Downtown

Downtown – Petula Clark

Harry, Hermione and Ron were ambling around Hogsmeade village. This was one of the only places he could feel happy, and care-free. It was close to Christmas, and the trio were arm in arm, stumbling around in fits of laughter. 'Maybe we had too much Butterbeer!' thought Harry as Ron ran into a small wizard wearing an emerald cloak and said "Oops! Sorry sir, my mice are very naughty today!" They nearly fell to the ground laughing, and they would surely get in trouble back at Hogwarts, but Harry didn't care. He felt whole, and with his two other thirds by his side, he felt happy.


	3. Change Your Mind

Change Your Mind – The Killers

Luna sat with her guitar, playing for all her friends. It was the Easter holidays and Harry had gone to stay at the Burrow. Today they had gone to visit the Lovegoods. Neville was there too. Luna was playing a ridiculously funny rendition of 'Transfigure My Heart' by Celestina Warbeck. Luna had made up her own hilarious lyrics, replacing the original boring ones with Nargles and Crumple-Headed-Snorkacks . He was laughing and swaying along to the music with his friends, Luna was actually very talented, she had a beautiful voice, and her hand strummed gracefully across the guitar. Soon she had moved onto a gentle lullaby, and one by one, the five fell asleep, various heads on various stomachs, and a general tangle of bodies. As the song drew to a close, Luna laughed gently to herself.


	4. Thinking of Me

Thinking Of Me – Olly Murs

At the Gryffindor dining table sat Sirius Black; his eyes on a certain red-haired pretty witch. He nudged James, "You remember her? She may be friends with Snivellus, but I'll bet she's a great kisser!" James snickered, but immediately returned to his treacle tart. Sirius however kept looking, and felt there might be something in that Evans girl; she was certainly very attractive. Unfortunately, she was close enough to them to have heard the whispered comment, and was now staring at them in great disdain. Then she sniffed, and pointedly turned her head away from them. Sirius was still staring. What amazing eyes she had.


	5. High

High – James Blunt

Harry looked out the Owlery window. It felt like life was over. The blood left over from his tortuous reject from Cho still burned in his cheeks. He knew it wasn't her fault, Cedric had asked her first, he was just too late. He could have kicked himself, how could he have just sat down and watch as the astonishingly pretty Ravenclaw went and got herself asked out by that idiotic, big-headed, pompous Diggory? Surely he, Harry, was more deserving of her. Harry ground his teeth. He felt a sudden pang for Hedwig, but he had just sent her off. He needed company. The sun was setting. Time to get back to Gryffindor Tower.


	6. Green Eyes

Green Eyes – Coldplay

"I do." Ginny spoke her vows in a strong clear voice, and if you were listening closely enough, you could just hear the endless amount of love that saturated that voice. She stared into Harry's eyes, and immediately fell into their beauty. They were amazing; pure, like emerald green pools of water in a forest clearing. She looked into them deeply and she could see that love was in their depths too.

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest. Harry gave a grin, then quickly held her close to him, cradling her in his arms, and his lips met hers. Ginny immediately lost her track of thought and concentrated on kissing him back with equal vigour. When they had finished, she looked around the room. She could see her brother and Hermione in the front row, Ron had a funny expression on his freckled face, halfway between happiness for his best friend and sister, and half distaste for watching them kiss. Ginny sighed. Life was perfect.


	7. The Promise

The Promise – Girls Aloud

Viktor and Hermione were circling around the dance floor. They were gazing into each others eyes, and for the first time, Hermione felt completely at ease with a boy that wasn't Ron or Harry. Viktor was smiling, and trying to waltz. Hermione stifled a giggle, he was completely out of time and had nearly trodden on her toes on several occasions. Suddenly Viktor was on the floor, and in fits of laughter, having tripped over his own cloak. "Herm-own-ninny," he said as she helped him up. "I really like you, Herm-own-ninny." Hermione blushed right to the tips of hair, and leaned into Viktor, as he was doing. It was her first kiss so it was awkward and tense, but she still enjoyed it, and so did Viktor it seemed. Then she saw Ron's face, and her vision of happiness faded.


	8. Slipping Away

Slipping Away – Moby

As Ron and Hermione's lips locked onto each others, Harry felt a huge sense of loss. If they all survived the battle – he cringed, that was a horrible 'if'- and this relationship bloomed, surely logic said he was going to end up without his best friends. He remembered how distant he and Ron had been when he was going out with Lavender, remembered how far away he had felt when he saw Ron looking at her with lovey-dovey eyes. He didn't want that again, obviously. He felt a huge surge of bitterness at the thought, and it was with this bitterness that he cried "Oi!" Harry felt strangely satisfied when they immediately broke apart.


	9. Cops and Robbers

Cops and Robbers – The Hoosiers

Malfoy skidded down the corridors, running with all his strength. All he needed was to find his goal, then glory would follow. He thought how happy he would feel when the amazing Harry Potter was lying at Malfoy's feet, beaten. Then he, Draco, would have won. This made him laugh and he ran even faster. He could just imagine it now. Umbridge would be delighted with him, of course. She would probably write home, telling his father what he had done. Then maybe Lucius would feel proud of him for once, instead of disappointed. He passed the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, and he turned around the corner, catching a glance of jet black hair, and it was this that caused him to send the Tripping Jinx down the corridor.


	10. Teardrops on my Guitar

Teardrops On My Guitar –Taylor Swift

The battle was over. Voldemort was dead. He was free. And despite all these things Harry still couldn't feel happy, with all the deaths of people he loved, and who had died to save him. Dobby, Fred, Lupin and Tonks, all these people's deaths would leave a wake of despair in their wakes. Especially Fred's. Harry sighed. He knew exactly where all the Weasleys were at this precise moment; crying over their lost relative. Fred would never play another prank on him, and the way George was acting, neither would his twin. A teardrop slid slowly down his pale cheek. A flash of fire beside him, and suddenly Ginny was at his side. He turned to look at her, her eyes were red and puffy, but she was still beautiful. He kissed he hair and inhaled her sweet scent. There was still hope in the world, after all.


End file.
